


nepal

by myhopelessromanticworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhopelessromanticworld/pseuds/myhopelessromanticworld
Summary: this is a small drabble i wrote based off of a scene in GOB (i'm aware the original scene takes place in the library but i wanted to switch it up). the reader is a bit snippy but means the best. this was written with a female reader in mind! go follow me on tumblr @myhopelessromanticworld and if you liked this please leave a comment or kudos so i know people are enjoying this lol
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	nepal

The Great Hall was an explosion of sound but it quickly faded into white noise as I leaned forward in my seat to hear the boy across from me better. Neville Longbottom had been talking excitedly about the new herbology book his Gran had sent him earlier in the week. It wasn’t often the round-faced boy spoke so freely about his passion, or at all. Which is why I was hanging onto his every word, trying to commit them to memory. When Neville got excited his eyes lit up and he spoke a mile a minute. Anytime he got into this rare mood, I made sure to memorize his glowing face and quick words, however, it seemed my enthusiasm was not shared by the boy sitting next to me. From the corner of my eye I caught Harry sneaking a peek at his wristwatch, then huffing; the time moving too slowly for his liking. Harry’s huffing and puffing hadn’t escaped my attention, and it certainly hadn’t escaped Neville’s either as he fumbled with his words after every single one of Harry’s loud sighs of annoyance. His sighs had gotten louder and more dramatic as time went on - drama queen - but I paid them no mind, for the most part.  
“There’s a herbologist, in Nepal, growing gravity-resistant trees!” My eyes widened in shock at Neville’s words - gravity-resistant trees? How the hell did that work?! While my interest was piqued by this statement, it seems Harry’s plummeted because before I could attack Neville with a slew of questions, Harry broke in angrily, “No offense Neville but I really don’t care about plants.” It was like a balloon popped in a crowded room, we all went still. As Neville’s smile slipped off his face and was replaced with a look of hurt, I felt fire rise in my chest. Before I could swallow the words back down, an avalanche of annoyance filled my head and a flurry of anger-filled words shot out of my mouth, “Well, Harry, it’s a good thing the world doesn’t revolve around you because I, for one, am intrigued by the anti-gravity trees.”  
Everyone in a five-foot radius fell silent and stared at me with wide eyes, shocked at what just came out of my mouth. I slowly turned to Harry and visibly cringed at the shocked expression he wore. “Uhhh… sorry, that sounded funnier in my head.” Harry chuckled, “It’s alright,” before turning his attention over to George Weasley who had been trying to get Harry to look over at him. I felt my body relax at Harry’s words, I’m glad I didn’t hurt his feelings, that was never my intention. With a sigh of relief I turned forward to finish my meal, but the sight that greeted me knocked the breath out of my chest. Neville stared at me from across the table with hopeful eyes and flushed cheeks - he had never looked at me like that. I could feel my heart pound and my cheeks warm but before anyone could notice, I changed the subject, “So, a gravity-resistant tree? What does that entail? Is the tree itself gravity-resistant? Or does the tree have gravity-resistant properties?” My rushed questions seemed to jolt Neville back to the Great Hall and the glazed-over look his eyes had taken on faded. After a deep breath, he began telling me all about the trees. I didn’t notice Neville’s stuttered words or fidgeting hands, all I could focus on was his soft hazel eyes and beautifully delicate smile.


End file.
